Last Night You Saved My Life
by cuterkobaby
Summary: Alyssa is offered a lifetime opportunity to work for the WWE. What happens when she falls for an older man.
1. Chapter 1

Last Night You Saved My Life

Chapter 1

I was walking into the strange new halls of the WWE headquarters of my grandparents company. I was looking for my dad and mom who had said to meet them there. "Hey Alyssa!" Mickie James said. "Hi Mickie." I said, "I'm looking for my parents. Have you seen them?" I asked. "They're in your grandfather's office." the current WWE Women's Champion said. "Thanks, I'll see you later." I said as she walked to the I walked to the main office. I wasn't watching where I was going when I bumped into a tall, well built, handsome, hot, cute guy. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said looking up at Randy Orton my secret crush. "It's okay baby girl." Randy said. Baby girl is my nickname he and the current WWE Champion John Cena gave me a long time ago. I smiled when he called me that and could feel my cheeks starting to blush. "I better go find my parents." I quickly replied. "Okay, see you soon." he said. I rushed down the hall and into my grandparents office and asked their secretary if my parents were in there and she said yes and that I could go right in. I walked in and sitting in the office was my grandfather, grandmother, Aunt Stephanie, Uncle Shane, Jim Ross, Uncle Hunter aka Paul Lévesque aka Triple H, and my mom and dad. "Hi guys." I said sounding a bit worried. "Hi princess." my dad said. "What's up?" I asked. "Have a seat." my grandfather said. I sat down next to my Uncle Hunter who smiled at me. "Alyssa, we've seen some of your tapes of you just wrestling around during various setups and we talked it over and would like to offer you a WWE contract." my grandmother said. I sat there in shock. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes sweetie we are, as long as you want to do this." my mother said. "I do really I do." I said excitedly. "Then lets get you signed." my aunt Stephanie said. I signed my name at the dotted line and I was officially a WWE Diva little did I know not only my professional life was on it's way soon so would my personal life.

Randy's POV

I walked into the lounge area and saw my best friend John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Carlito, Torrie, CM Punk aka Phil and John's girl Maria. "Hey Orton." John said. "Hey man." I said not paying very much attention. "Hey you almost stepped on Chloe" Torrie said picking her dog up. "Sorry Torrie." I said. "What's up with you?" John asked. "Nothing." I lied. There was something defiantly wrong. I just saw the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy girl and I couldn't get her out of my head. The only problem was she was 17 and before I could ask her out on a date or anything I had to wait 6 months till she was 18. John pulled me aside. "Spill it Orton." he said. "I just saw Alyssa." I said. "Man, just tell her how you feel." John said. "And have her dad kill me." I said. "It's her life." he said. I sighed and thought about what John was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Alyssa's POV

I was in the weight room working out doing some leg stretches on a mat on the ground when I saw two feet standing there. I looked up and there stood Randy staring at me. "Hey Randy." I said. He looked so good wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top. "Hey baby girl." he said. I smiled and got up. "What's up?" I asked. "Oh nothing just bored." he said staring at me. I didn't want to say anything but he kept staring. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Um, yeah sure." he said quickly. "Okay, if you're sure." I said. "I'm sure beautiful." Randy said. I blushed when he said that. "What?" he asked. "Nothing it's just that no guy has called me that before." I said blushing more. He smiled and said, "It's the truth you are very beautiful." "Thank you." I said sitting next to him. "How's school?" he asked. "School's okay, I wish I was done with it." I said. "Any hot guys after you?" he asked frowning. "Randy, you know I'm picky when it comes to guys and what if I'm waiting on a certain guy anyway." I said. "Who would that be?" he asked but before I could answer John came in with Maria his girlfriend. "Hey chick." I said to my best friend in the company. "Hey girly girl." Maria said. "What no hi to me?" John pouted. "Hi John!" I said. "Hi baby girl." John said. "We're going to go get some lunch somewhere. Do you two want to come?" Maria asked. I looked at Randy. "Sure." he said. So we cleaned up and John drove so Maria was upfront with him and Randy and I were squished in the back sitting very close.

Randy's POV

We were sitting very close together. Her hand was next to mine and I don't know what possessed me but I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. "You look good in that outfit." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and said, "Thanks Randy." We arrived at Applebee's and John said, "I hope people don't recognize us." "Babe, you know you love the attention." Maria said. "You know me too well." he said kissing her quickly. "Awwwwww." Alyssa said. I laughed as we walked in. We quickly got seated and put the menus up so that no one would notice us. They forgot to give us 4 menus so Alyssa and I shared one. I swear something was up with me today because while we were looking over the menus I started stroking her cheek with my finger. "I think I'm going to get the grilled chicken salad." she said. "I think I'll get the burger." I said. Just before we put the menu down I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.


End file.
